


who can stop me if i decide that you're my destiny?

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Any AU, Iruka Week 2021, King Umino Iruka, Knight Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: The day has come and Iruka has to choose from the array of eligible suitors to rule beside him. It wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't already in love with someone else.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	who can stop me if i decide that you're my destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka Week 2021  
> Prompt 4: Any AU

King Iruka turned toward his knight.

“You told me this wouldn’t happen.”

“Your Majesty —”

“Drop the titles, Kakashi. We’re alone.”

The silver-haired knight sighed, “Iruka, you have responsibilities.” “

I want to be with you, responsibilities be damned. Why won’t you let me abdicate?”

He watched as sadness overcame his lover’s features, “I’m not worth losing your throne. We can’t just rewrite the stars.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Anyone can rewrite the stars. I trusted you, now it’s your turn to trust me.”

“You know I do, my love.”

“Good, because I have a plan to keep you _and_ my throne.”


End file.
